


Theory and Practice

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, First Date, First strikes on Chaos Rising, Flirting with Art, Missing Scene, Spoilers if you haven't read that excerpt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Nigdy nie chodziło jej jedynie o przetestowanie jego teorii, ani jemu tylko o poznanie jej metod walki.It was never just about testing his theory, nor was it just about learning her tactics.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 1





	Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Ar’alani was known then as Ziara.

Nigdy nie chodziło jej jedynie o przetestowanie jego teorii, ani jemu tylko o poznanie jej metod walki. Tak, zdaniem Thrawna studiowanie dzieł sztuki pozwalało na to, ale nie ograniczało się wyłącznie do tego. Rzeźby, które trzymał wtedy w dłoniach, stanowiły klucz do serca i umysłu Ziary. A on bardzo chciał dotrzeć do nich obu.

Przez to nieomal nie zauważył, a z pewnością nie zrozumiał tego, jak Ziara na niego patrzyła. Kiedy on oglądał jej rzeźby, ona przyglądała się jemu i oceniała go. Nieczęsto przyprowadzała swoich kolegów, i to młodszych, do swoich prywatnych kwater, lecz kiedy robiła to, to bynajmniej nie po to, by pokazać im jakąkolwiek rzeźbę poza rzeźbą swojego ciała, naturalnie. Thrawn jednak zawsze był inny. Dostrzegał więcej niż inni i więcej niż oni był w stanie przeoczyć. Choćby to, że sytuacja była nader oczywista dla każdego Chissa: drzwi jej sypialni były uchylone, kiedy, jak mu oznajmiła, poszła się przebrać i przygotować do czekającego ich treningu.

To, że Thrawn źle to odczytał, mimo wszystko miało też i swoją dobrą stronę: dzięki temu Ziara mogła się dowiedzieć, na ile był nią zainteresowany. Nigdy nie bawiła się w subtelności, a kiedy upatrzyła sobie jakiś cel, zmierzała do niego najprostszą drogą. Ona i Thrawn byli na randce, może nie takiej, jakiej się spodziewała, ale też i nie na najgorszej randce wszechświata i tę randkę mogli jeszcze spektakularnie zakończyć w łóżku.

Thrawn był od niej wyższy, a pod jego koszulą uwidaczniały się całkiem ładnie zarysowane mięśnie. Ziara spróbowała wyobrazić go sobie bez niej, ale wpierw chciała zobaczyć to, jak Thrawn się dla niej rozbierał. Ciekawiło ją to, jak jej młodszy kolega by się zachował na nieznanym sobie terenie, w sytuacji, która najwyraźniej również była dla niego całkowicie nowa. Miłość nie była niczym prostym, ale może i ku temu Thrawn miał naturalny talent? A jeśli nie, no cóż, Ziara mogła go wielu rzeczy nauczyć.

Na samym początku tego, że nie powinien jej ignorować, nadmiernie skupiając się na rzeźbach i to im poświęcając więcej uwagi niż ich twórczyni i właścicielce. Chyba, że jej towarzysz miał trudności z odczytaniem jej charakteru i udowodnieniem swoich racji, i próbował wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą, przekonany o tym, że gdyby rozczarował ją pod tym względem, zawiódłby ją również i na innym polu. W takim razie w tej kwestii się mylił: Ziara nie wykorzystałaby tej jego drobnej porażki do zakończenia ich intymnej znajomości. Lubiła wygrywać i dominować nad swoimi partnerami. Im trudniej jej było to osiągnąć, tym lepiej się przy tym bawiła.

Thrawn poniekąd był dla niej wyzwaniem. Zazwyczaj spotykali się na neutralnym gruncie, a jemu brakowało śmiałości, by cokolwiek jej zaproponować czy zasugerować. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu była jego starszą koleżanką i pomagała mu, gdy wpadał w kłopoty. Na tym osadzała się ich relacja: to ona pomagała jemu. A on zaprosił ją na randkę, żeby jej za to „podziękować”.

Nie powiedziała „nie”. Chciała dać mu szansę. Nawet gdyby nic z tego nie wyszło, w tym także tkwiłaby jakaś nauka. Wiedza praktyczna o tym, jak wyglądało życie i relacje między Chissami. W jej przekonaniu Thrawn bardzo tego potrzebował.

Miał całkiem spore ego, wydawało mu się, że swoją teorię mógł dopasować do wszystkiego. Po samej okładce nie dało się jednakże ocenić książki, tak samo jak z paru rzeźb Thrawn w żaden sposób nie byłby w stanie wydedukować, czego Ziara tak naprawdę pragnęła. Mógł to jednak dostrzec, gdyby spojrzał wprost na nią.

\- Skończyłeś już? – zapytała go, stając za jego plecami i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, jak gdyby chciała mu przez nie zerknąć.

W rzeczywistości planowała w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy Thrawn się denerwował. I wyczuła, że nie denerwował się. Jego oddech i puls były w normie. A zatem wywnioskował coś z tych rzeźb, a przynajmniej sądził, że coś nowego dzięki nim odkrył, i czuł się przez to pewnie. Ziara pomyślała, że to, co wykombinował, mogło być całkiem zabawne.

\- Tak – odrzekł. – Wybacz, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu, ale chciałem przestudiować je dokładnie. Żeby nic mi nie umknęło.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona miała ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmiech z twarzy agresywnym pocałunkiem. Ale to nie byłoby właściwe zachowanie, taki atak wyprzedzający. I cóż z tego, że Thrawn ją prowokował.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się zdecydowałeś – powiedziała Ziara – czy wolisz szermierkę czy zapasy.

Po namyśle Thrawn wybrał szermierkę, bo nie był jeszcze gotowy na fizyczny kontakt z Ziarą. To mogłoby go rozproszyć, a nie chciał tego. Zamierzał wygrać ten pojedynek i udowodnić jej, że miał rację. Poznał ją.

\- Jedno pytanie – odezwała się Ziara. – Czy oglądałeś nagrania z moich treningów? Jeśli tak, to ten test niczego nie dowiedzie. To będzie oszustwo.

\- Nie widziałem ich – odpowiedział Thrawn – i nie planuję oszukiwać.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie chodźmy – ponagliła go.

Chyba, że wolisz tu zostać, pomyślała. Tak właściwie to chciała, żeby wybrał to drugie wyjście. Gdyby jednak się pomylił – czego wcale mu nie życzyła – Ziara mogła go dotkliwie pobić. Nigdy nie hamowała się podczas sparringów, dlatego też bardzo ostrożnie dobierała swoich partnerów.

Na jej oko Thrawn powinien sobie poradzić w miarę dobrze, wyglądał na silnego i sprawnego, ale też, o czym wiedziała od pewnego czasu, lubił ryzykować i to mogło kiedyś obrócić się przeciwko niemu. Mógł zrobić coś nieoczekiwanego, odsłonić się, zamiast po prostu parować jej ciosy, i wtedy… no cóż, zarobiłby od niej parę siniaków. Większość osób inaczej świętowała ukończenie Akademii. A i ból głowy następnego dnia w ich przypadku nie wynikał ze zwyczajnego uderzenia w głowę mieczem treningowym.

\- Chodźmy.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej, jakby znowu wybierali się do galerii sztuki. Ale tym razem to miała być zupełnie, zupełnie inna randka.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write smut, but I chickened out. Virgin!Thrawn and Dom!Ar'alani? Maybe next time.  
> Inspired by the discussion with Pureblood_Slytherin. What if Ziara invited Thrawn to her quarters for the obvious reasons and he didn't take a hint? :D On the other hand, his behaviour is kinda like being more interested in someone's bookshelf (in this case - art) than a bed. Priorities :D


End file.
